Waylon Smithers
Waylon J. Smithers Jr., es un fiel ayudante ejecutivo del Sr. Burns. Su atuendo habitual está compuesto por una chaqueta verde, camisa blanca, pantalones azules y zapatos negros. También usa una pajarita de lazo púrpura y gafas. Su padre, Waylon Smithers Senior, trabajó para Burns hasta que murió de intoxicación por la radiación después de salvar a la planta de energía nuclear de Springfield de una posible fusión nuclear.4 De muchas maneras, Smithers representa el estereotipo de homosexual en el armario. A pesar de que no se ha declarado homosexual, tiene varios amigos gays, en Springfield frecuenta el barrio gay5 y toma unas vacaciones exclusivas para hombres.6 Se puso de manifiesto en un flashback que estuvo casado brevemente con una mujer a quien al parecer amaba mucho (eh incluso con quien mantenia relaciónes sexuales), pero los dos se separaron porque dedicaba demasiado tiempo al señor Burns.7 Se ha demostrado que Smithers posee un profundo y apasionado amor por el Señor Burns y su orientación sexual ha sido descrita por los guionistas de la serie "Burns-sexual".3 Smithers tiene fantasías ocasionales con el señor Burns: cuando enciende su ordenador, aparece un montaje con el señor Burns desnudo diciendo: "¡Hola Smithers! Usted sabe cómo excitarme..."8 Smithers ha declarado abiertamente su amor por Burns por lo menos en dos ocasiones, como en el episodio Lisa the Skeptic, cuando, creyendo el mundo está llegando a su fin, Smithers dice "¡Oh, qué diablos!" y besa a Burns en los labios, después se excusa diciendo que es "simplemente un signo de mi respeto".9 Burns se ha mantenido en gran parte ignorante a la adoración que Smithers le dedica, para mayor frustración de Smithers. Sin embargo, en los últimos episodios parece que Burns es un poco cauteloso con estos gestos.10 En las diferentes ocasiones en las que Burns se ha relacionado con varias mujeres, como en el episodio A Hunka Hunka Burns in Love, se ha visto a Smithers notablemente disgustado.11 Burns, por su parte, ve a Smithers como un lacayo, aunque sea de gran valor por su competencia. Burns ha "recompensado" la devoción de Smithers con el futuro "honor" de ser enterrado vivo con él después de la muerte de Burns.12 Smithers ha sido mostrado como una persona dependiente de su relación con Burns. En Homer the Smithers, Smithers toma unas vacaciones por orden de Burns y Homer Simpson es contratado para reemplazarlo temporalmente. Cuando Homer pierde su paciencia y golpea a Burns, éste aprende a valerse por sí mismo, dando lugar al despido de Smithers. Smithers necesita ser el ayudante de Burns y, finalmente, recupera su trabajo con ayuda de Homer.6 Pese a toda su devoción aduladora hacia el señor Burns, Smithers ha estado dispuesto a desafiarle por lo menos en dos ocasiones, la más significativa en el episodio Who Shot Mr. Burns?, en el que es despedido tras oponerse a varias decisiones malintencionadas de Burns. Como consecuencia de su despido, Smithers se convirtió en un "repugnante borracho arruinado" y cuando Burns fue disparado más tarde en el episodio, Smithers pensaba que podría haberlo hecho mientras estaba en estado de embriaguez. Cuando se demuestró que él no había sido, aparentemente Smithers perdonó Burns y exigió que los culpables fueran llevados ante la justicia, ofreciendo una recompensa por la captura del criminal.13 El puesto de trabajo oficial de Smithers en la central nuclear parece ser el de ayudante ejecutivo y es el encargado de supervisar la asistencia de los empleados. A menudo es disciplinado y ha ganado decenas de premios al "Empleado del mes".14A menudo ha insinuado querer ser ascendido al cargo de vicepresidente ejecutivo, pero Burns ha aplastado ese sueño, concediendo caprichosamente la la vicepresidencia a un perro.15 Smithers tiene la mayor colección de muñecas Stacy Malibú en Springfield y es el presidente del club de fans de Stacy Malibu.8 Apariciones * Simpsons roasting on an open fire. (Primera Aparición). (Sólo voz). * Homer's odyssey. * There's no disgrace like home. * The telltale head. * Life on the fast lane. * Homer's night out. * Bart gets an F. * Simpson and Delilah. * Two cars in every garage and three eyes on every fish. * Dancin' Homer. * Bart vs. Thanksgiving. * Bart the daredevil. * Bart gets hit by a car. * One fish, two fish, blowfish, bluefish. * Homer vs. Lisa and the 8th commandment. * Principal charming. * Old money. * Brush with greatness. * Blood feud. * Stark raving dad. * Mr. Lisa goes to Washington. * When Flanders failed. * Bart the murderer. * Homer defined. * Treehouse of horror II. * Lisa's pony. * Burns verkaufen der kraftwerk. * I married Marge. (Flashback). * Homer at the bat. * Dog of death. * Brother, can you spare two dimes?. * Marge vs. The monorail. * Last exit to Springfield. * Burns' heir. * Bart's comet. * Who shot Mr. Burns? (Part two). * Simpson tide. * Homer the Smithers. * All's fair in oven war. * The bonfire of the manatees. * Milhouse of sand and fog. * Treehouse of horror XVI. * The last of the red hat mamas. * Seemingly never-ending story. * G.I. (Annoyed grunt). (Última Aparición).